coversongfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallica
Metallica is an American metal band. Metallica songs covered by others: Kill 'em All (1983) # The Four Horsemen by Megadeth # Motorbreath ## Rage ## Sarcazm # Whiplash ## Destruction ## Motörhead # Phantom Lord by Anthrax # Seek & Destroy by Primal Fear Ride the Lightning (1984) # Fight Fire With Fire ## Apocalyptica ## Luciferion ## Therion # For Whom the Bell Tolls ## Apocalyptica ## Idiots Rule ## Moonsorrow ## Sabaton # Fade to Black ## Apocalyptica ## Miscreant ## Sonata Arctica # Trapped Under Ice by Austrian Death Machine # Escape by Snotrocket # Creeping Death by Apocalyptica Master of Puppets (1986) # Battery ## Die Krupps ## Dream Theater ## Ensiferum ## Machine Head ## Pagandom ## Van Canto # Master of Puppets ## Apocalyptica ## Burden of Grief ## Dream Theater ## Trivium ## Van Canto # The Thing That Should Not Be ## Dream Theater ## Flegma ## Mendeed ## Primus # Welcome Home (Sanitarium) ## Apocalyptica ## Bullet for My Valentine ## Dream Theater ## Thunderstone # Disposable Heroes ## Ceremonial Oath ## Chimaira ## Dream Theater # Leper Messiah ## Afflicted ## Dream Theater ## Fightstar # Orion ## Dream Theater ## Mastodon # Damage, Inc. ## Crystal Age ## Dream Theater ## Funeral for a Friend ## Tankard ...and Justice for All (1988) # Blackened by Between the Buried and Me # Eye of the Beholder by In Flames # One ## Apocalyptica ## Crematory # Harvester of Sorrow by Apocalyptica # The Frayed Ends of Sanity by Six Feet Under Metallica (1991) # Enter Sandman ## Apocalyptica ## Eläkeläiset ## Lemmy # Sad but True ## Apocalyptica ## The New Black # Holier Than Thou by Devildriver # The Unforgiven ## Apocalyptica ## Dark Age # Wherever I May Roam ## Apocalyptica ## Callejon ## Sinner # Don't Tread on Me by I.C.S. Vortex # Through the Never by Neaera # Nothing Else Matters ## Apocalyptica ## Club for Five ## Doro # Of Wolf and Man by Motorjesus # The God That Failed by Finntroll # My Friend of Misery ## Apocalyptica ## Borknagar ## Dark Tranquillity # The Struggle Within by Sodom Load (1996) # Until It Sleeps by Apocalyptica Reload (1997) # The Memory Remains by The Kovenant Mission: Impossible II (2000) (soundtrack) # I Disappear by In Extremo Songs Metallica has covered * 53rd and 3rd by Ramones * Am I Evil? by Diamond Head * Astronomy by Blue Öyster Cult * Blitzkrieg by Blitzkrieg * Breadfan by Budgie * Commando by Ramones * Crash Course in Brain Surgery by Budgie * Cretin Hop by Ramones * Damage Case by Motörhead * Die, Die My Darling by Misfits * The Ecstasy of Gold by Ennio Morricone * Free Speech for the Dumb by Discharge * Helpless by Diamond Head * It's Electric by Diamond Head * Killing Time by Sweet Savage * Last Caress / Green Hell (medley) by Misfits * Loverman by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * Mercyful Fate (medley) by Mercyful Fate ** Satan's Fall ** Curse of the Pharaohs ** A Corpse Without a Soul ** Into the Coven ** Evil * The More I See by Discharge * Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue by Ramones * Overkill by Motörhead * The Prince by Diamond Head * Remember Tomorrow by Iron Maiden * Ronnie Rising Medley (medley) by Rainbow ** A Light in the Black ** Tarot Woman ** Stargazer ** Kill the King * Sabbra Cadabra by Black Sabbath * The Small Hours by Holocaust * So What by Anti-Nowhere League * Stone Cold Crazy by Queen * Stone Dead Forever by Motörhead * Today Your Love, Tomorrow the World by Ramones * Too Late Too Late by Motörhead * Tuesday's Gone by Lynyrd Skynyrd * Turn the Page by Bob Seger * The Wait by Killing Joke * We're a Happy Family by Ramones * When a Blind Man Cries by Deep Purple * Whiskey in the Jar (traditional) * You Really Got Me Now by The Kinks External links Wikipedia Category:American artists Category:Metal artists